Saiyan (Race)
Availability: Open (Some Application Transformations) Species: Saiyan Lore: Saiyans are a race of humanoid warriors, dawning monkey tails, originating from Planet Vegeta. They retain the ability to transform under the full moon assuming that they still have their tail. While a more renowned transformation is that of a Super Saiyan, where their hair spikes up and turns golden. Saiyans have two different mindsets (Which are chosen at creation) Honour, and Pride. Transformations: Great Ape: While under the full moon, with a tail, a Saiyan under goes a transformation, becoming a giant ape with increased power and speed. Golden Great Ape: This ability is held for those with exceptional strength, however they lack control, only being able to sustain the Super Saiyan form while in Great Ape form, causing its fur to change gold. God Great Ape: The usually brown fur changes to a bright red colour as the Saiyan wields the powers of a god while in their Great Ape form. (Application Only) Super God Great Ape: The Saiyan takes it one step further, turning into a Super Saiyan while in their God Great Ape form, changing the red fur to a bright blue colour. (Application Only) Unlock Potential: It is said that certain Namekians are capable of unlocking hidden power within people, this is called unlocking their potential energy, which causes a permanent increase in power level. Kaioken: A way of temporarily increasing the users power level at the cost of physical exhaustion, cloaking the Saiyan in an aura of red energy. Super Kaioken: The Saiyan forces their body to its limits, immensely increasing their strength and speed, but drastically draining them of energy. Super Saiyan: Saiyans are capable of harnessing an ancient power, typically being unlocked during an intense fight, or after the death of a loved one. Their otherwise black hair spikes up, and becomes a beaming golden colour. Super Saiyan 2: One step further, continuing to increase their power, and spiking their hair up further, there isn't much of a difference visually from the previous form. Super Saiyan 3: This is the final form for most Saiyans, losing their eyebrows, and having their hair grow out, flowing down their backside. Their power is increased immensely by this transformation. Super Saiyan 4: A transformation thought to be nothing but a legend, it is the combination of Great Ape and Super Saiyan, sprouting red fur, and the long golden hair shortens slightly, turning back to black. This form can only be taken if the Saiyan still has their tail in adulthood. Super Full Power Saiyan 4: The Saiyan pushes their body to even higher limits, nearly doubling their power level from the previous form. Suppressed Super Saiyan: This is a transformation that's difficult to achieve, only seen being used by one Saiyan throughout history. It can be achieved by suppressing the Super Saiyan transformation, causing your energy to build up until it explodes out as power. (Application Only) Legendary Super Saiyan: This is the outcome of the previous transformation, once the Saiyan is no longer suppressing their transformation, the built up energy is converted into another form, allowing the Saiyan to draw power from a near infinite source. (Application Only) Legendary Super Saiyan 3: The Saiyan skips the second transformation, and jumps right into the third, sprouting long hair that flows down to their back, and temporarily losing their eyebrows. The power in this form is almost as powerful as that of the Super Saiyan 4. (Application Only) Full Power Super Saiyan 4: While a Legendary Super Saiyan is incapable of achieving Legendary Super Saiyan 4, they still have the ability to transform into a normal Super Saiyan 4, and boost its strength with the power from their Legendary form. (Application Only) Super Saiyan God: The Saiyan takes on it's new base form, dawning red hair, and the ability to no longer be sensed by their power level, for they have achieved godhood. (Application Only) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: The Saiyan's power increases drastically as they force their body to take on the Super Saiyan form whilst in God form, dawning blue hair. (Application Only) Kaioken Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: The Saiyan forces their body to enter the Kaioken state whilst fully transformed, increasing their power drastically, but applying strain to their body. A red aura circles the normal blue aura. (Application Only) Legendary Super Saiyan God: The power of a Legendary Super Saiyan meets that of a God, dawning orange-like hair, and an immense amount of power. (Application Only) Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Lets kick it up a notch with a Super Saiyan on top of that, changing their hair to a greenish blue, and their power by a large amount. (Application Only) Kaioken Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: The Legendary God Saiyan forces their body to enter the Kaioken state whilst fully transformed, increasing their power to unmatched levels, but applying strain to their body. A red aura circles the normal greenish blue aura. (Application Only)